In the World's Eyes
by Silver Night Phoenix
Summary: Fear. It was not a new emotion for her, in fact she had a hard time remembering what it was like not to be afraid. It took so much energy to be afraid,"Story has been Adopted by both M0M0 and AnimeInTheBasement they have both asked to adopt so expect them to see the story continued at some point just not here sorry
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: No I don't own and you should know that. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be posting it here XD.

_**In the World's Eyes**_

_Prolog_

Fear. It was not a new emotion for her, in fact she had a hard time remembering what it was like not to be afraid. It took so much energy to be afraid, precious energy that she could use to heal and to put towards escaping her prison, but it was also only that over exertion of energy that let her sleep at night. Every day she feared they would come back for more testes and to run more experiments on her and that fear sent her into exhaustion every night. And yet her fears where rationalized as they did come everyday.

They would take blood from her, inject something else in her and even some times they ran painful tests on her. It was like a living hell. The injections always felt like fire raced in her veins, but after so many injections she had become use to the pain as now it never seemed to leave.

Pain and fear that's all she felt anymore and she couldn't tell how long she had felt that way. She knew that it hadn't always been like this. She remembered she had been able to laugh and move freely. That she hadn't always been caged like an animal that could be spared, but those days seemed so long ago. Like they where more of a dream than a past reality.

It had to have been many years since they had brought her here. At first she remembered trying to fight them when they came, but you can only fight for so long before you tire. And she was tired, so very tired that all she wanted to do now was drift back into her exhaustion induced sleep where she didn't feel the pain or the fear anymore.

* * *

SNP: Hey everyone I hope you are liking this story so far….I normally only post things I have finished seeing as LLNO is still only one chapter long and will probably never be finished but I thought I would see what I can do by posting as I go.

I'm actually looking for some help with this story(deffinetly looking for a beta) I'm also looking to see if someone would be interested in helping me write a few of the chapters I have a general plot for the story and some very specific scenes but beyond that I have not clue what will happen and if I have someone writing with me it normally gets done faster XDD (It makes it harder for me to lose interest with my storys lol) but yea if interested in helping please tell me

Also Review please your opinion's matter a lot to me and I like knowing what you think of it ^^


	2. Chapter 1: No more, please, No more

_**In the World's Eyes**_

_Chapter 1: No more, please, no more_

White and gray, that was all that seemed to fill the room that surrounded the room she lived in. machines, that she couldn't even imagine about what they did, ruled the counter and table tops out side of her cage. Wheeling stools where scattered in front of a few of the tables with micro scoops and papers adorning them.

It was quiet as she woke, her body naturally waking before they would come. It was it's only defense against them as she was never sure about their intentions for her. Her cage was made mostly of bars and sound proof glass(that had been installed later so they wouldn't be bothered by her screams).

A cold breeze fluttered across her exposed skin and she huddled into the thin blanket she had. They would be there soon. They always where. Silent tears slowly built in her eyes. _Why haven't they stopped yet? Why? It's been so long since they took me, haven't they found what they wanted yet?_ She thought as she did every day in the few minutes she got before the fear ruled her mind once more.

A door opened and a ray of light grew bigger lighting part of the dark room. She couldn't see who was first today and was blinded for several minutes after the lighters where turned on. "Good morning mutant." A male voice sneered out darkly, as he opened the door to her containment and tossed in a small amount of food and a bottle of water.

_No. Not him, not today._ Her mind screamed when she heard the voice. A noticeable shutter of fear filled her body and she curled up even more into the corner. The Male scientist noticed and laughed darkly. "That's right freak, you should fear me." Another set of tears slid, hidden onto the blanket.

"Knock it off Dr. Rasputin; we have done enough to the poor girl with out you terrifying her even more." A strong female voice drifted into the open cage stopping the male scientist in his tracts to drag the girl out. "Oh come on she should be use to us by now, Kathrin it's been over 10 year's since she was brought to us. Anyways it's not like she an actual human being I mean come one she still looks like she's 17." Rasputin argued out not pleased with his co-worker stopping him.

He walked out of the cage and closed the door effectively blocking out the rest of the two scientist's conversation, to their captive. _10 years……10 years…..mother, grandpa, brother……how? How? Only 10 years?....._Her thought's and depression quickly melted away as the door was opened again allowing another scientist into her cage.

Cringing away from the newest intruder, she curled up into a tighter ball trying to hide. _So the day begins._

_

* * *

  
_

"COME ON." Logan growled out yelling over the noise of the simulation in the danger room at the teenage X-men. The old mutant was putting the X-men threw their paces. They had been slacking off as of lately and needed a little wake up call, but he was sure they wouldn't see it that way.

After Kurt, tripped Rogue for a third time in the span of 5 minutes, Logan finally called it quits for the X-men. Actually it was more like Storm telling him, he's had his fun and the kids needed a break. Grumbling he let the kids leave, all of them leaning on each other and limping out of the danger room.

"really Logan, you push them to hard some times, they are just children." Ororo reasoned. "They need to be ready for anything." Logan countered growling at his fellow mutant. "We are not fighting a war Logan!" Ororo countered back. Logan just growled darkly before storming out of the operation room and into the danger room for his own exercise.

Ororo just sighed and set the machine to his usual work out before leaving him alone to work out his frustrations.

He didn't know why he was so angry lately, well angrier than normal. He had been having strange dreams as of late and he hadn't slept well in weeks. Memories he had buried resurfaced after nearly a decade of relief.

He spent hours in the danger room before deciding he had a good work out and needed a shower instead. Leaving the danger room he came across Kitty. "Oh like, hey Logan, you might want to be careful Kurt and a few of the guys have started a fierce game of tag." She giggled out before phasing threw another wall to hide from the mayhem the guys where creating.

Groaning Logan opened the door into the hallway, only to have to duck to avoid being partially frozen. Growling Logan turned his attention to the source of the attack and watched as Bobby bolted back the way he came. "Idiotic kids." Logan growled to himself as he continued to his room.

* * *

"Please…..Stop…." She cried out. The pain was to much and her powers where reacting badly to what they where injecting her with. "Stop please." Tears rolled down her face and into her hair. Instead they tightened the straps holding her to the hospital bed they where using.

"This is the most interesting reaction we have gotten yet, Kathrin." Doctor Rasputin muttered. "Look at her DNA now." He said sliding out of the way for his co-worker to see the results. "That's amazing it looks like something is actually killing off the blood. No wonder we hadn't really gotten results before, we weren't taking samples at the right time."

"Please….something….AHHHH……STOP" She screamed. Her powers had started to surface to battle the tainted blood they where injecting her with. The scientists all turned to look at their specimen at her scream to see a pinkish purple light surrounding her body. "Stop please." She cried out one last time before the pain of her power's trying to purge her blood became to much for her to handle.

Her powers then roared to life with a vengeance it seemed without the girl to keep them in check. Strands of light whipped around the room and destroyed things. Other things took flight and a wind was whipped up with the power.

"What do we do?" Kathrin screamed taking cover as her co-workers where doing. "What _have_ we done?" she continued to scream her questions at Rasputin. Both had taken cover under the table. "I don't know, this is the first time I've seen her powers since she got here and realized she had hurt someone." Rasputin countered watching in fascinated horror as something began to form in the power.

"_You all should be ashamed for what you have done to this innocent and pure creature."_ The woman said coldly over the roaring of the power. _"Know this, I can not interfere anymore than I already am, but her gods will find a way to have retribution for what you have done to their priestess." _The light then cocooned around the girl and both she and the woman that had formed from her powers disappeared leaving the lab in chaos.

* * *

Charles was on Cerebro scanning for new mutants when the alarms for an intruder went off and Cerebro located a mutant. _Hmmmm this is interesting._ Charles thought as he took a few minutes to see who and where this mutant was. The computer pulled up a small amount of information on the mutant.

The information he gained gave him a little surprise. It seemed that their intruder was non other than this new mutant. _Logan, please check on our guest._ Charles asked.

_I'm already on it Charles._ Logan growled running to the front door with his metal claws extended. He reached the lobby of the mansion to find half of the inhabitants hovering just inside the door. _"Move."_ Logan growled to the others to get out of his way and when they did move he was confused by what he saw.

Before them blocking the entrance to the mansion was a cocoon of light about the size of a person. Ororo Stepped forward and tried to touch the cocoon only to be shocked and slightly burned by the light. "What is is?" "where did it come from?" "What's inside it?" where all the murmured questions. Logan sniffed the air lightly to see if he could catch a scent. "It would seem there is someone inside." Logan growled on high alert.

Several minutes later Charles appeared. "Please everyone back away, I don't think she means us harm. From what I can tell she in unconscious." He said getting past the children. "She?" Ororo asked confused. "How do you know that, Charles?" "Because she is a new mutant that Cerebro just found." Charles said. "Logan can you see if you can get her? We need to try and move her to the medical wing."

Retracting his claws Logan reached cautiously forward sure that he would get the same reaction as Storm had gotten, but all that had seen what had happened before where surprised as the light slowly faded the closer he got. As the light faded it reveled a young girl about 17 year's old with black hair that reached to her knees and only wearing a white and grey hospital like gown.

* * *

**SNP:** So there it is chapter 1 is up… I'm working on chapter 2 as I write this…..but yea what do you think?


	3. Chapter 2: Protect me?

_**In the World's Eyes**_

_Chapter 2: Protect me?_

"Professor, do you know what's going on here?" Jean asked once the girl was moved into the medical wing for Hank to look over. "I only have assumptions Jean." Charles answered. He did know some things but Cerebro could only find so much information on this new mutant and most of it was before she disappeared from Japan when she was 16 years old.

"But certainly cerebro found something on her, you knew she was a new mutant after all." Jean argued. "Cerebro couldn't find very much on her and only before she disappeared 14 years ago. So we will have to wait until she wakes to find out more information jean." Charles explained. "14 years? She must have been just a child then." Jean exclaimed shocked at that piece of information. "No Jean she is actually about 30 years old. Her powers must make her look a lot younger than she is." Charles explained.

Jean was stunned into silence. She knew that Logan was at least 200 years old but she thought that had been because he had been experimented on and not just from his powers. It was so strange to think that just because they had these mutant abilities that they may live for hundreds of years more than a normal human life span. "Professor does that mean that we will all live extended life spans?" Scott asked, having fallowed them to the medical wing.

"I don't know Scott, but it is a good possibility that all mutants will live longer lives due to the x-gen." Charles explained. "We can't be sure." It was a mystery for just what the x-gen was capable of.

* * *

Down in the medical wing Logan was having trouble getting away from the unconscious girl. "Damn it." He growled as he pulled away again and the light began to cocoon around the girl protecting her again. "What the hell is going on." He growled as hank watched from across the room.

The ape like man hand tried to get near when they first came in having already been told by Charles what was going on. He had planned on doing just a basic check of the girl to see what could have caused her current state but was blocked from getting any closer than 3 feet of her by a shield of light. Logan was getting aggravated by the situation and wanted to just leave the child there.

"Calm down Logan, You flying off the handle wont do any good." Hank said to try and placate the volatile mutant. "Since I can't get near her you will have to do the examination for me." Logan looked at Hank like he was crazy before sighing in agitation and began to examine the girl.

Hank watched from his spot on a near by bed as Logan lightly ran his hands over the girl looking for possible injuries. When he came to her left arm he was startled to feel a few pieces of metal under her skin as if a needle had been broken off inside her. Farther down her arm he found the most recent needle still attached to a piece of a bloody tube as if she had been getting a blood transfusion. "Hank it looks like she has some needle's and maybe a few other thing's in her arm." Logan explained to hank knowing the mutant wouldn't be able to see from where he was.

The injures left a bad taste in Logan's mouth. They where signs of either drug abuse or experimentation and he was hoping it was the drug abuse. He knew what it was like to go threw that kind of think. He had seen other's going threw it and he hated it every time. It always made him want to destroy things even more than he did before. Reeling in his anger that was spiking he pulled out the one needle he still could and covered the wound with his thumb.

He then moved the girl to see her back and was shocked at what he found there. Tiny scars littered the base of her neck and traveled down under her gown. He assumed that they covered her entire back from what he could tell of her neck and the few open cut's there. "What happened to you?" He whispered to her feeling he already knew the answer.

"She's fine from what I can tell Doc." Logan said raising his voice for Hank, before taking a seat besides the bed. "It would seem we have to wait for her to wake before we can find anything out." Hank said just as Charles and the others entered the room. "You might want to say back. It seems she is protecting herself even when in this unconscious state." Hank explained as a faint bit of light appeared to wisp lightly around her.

"Thank you for telling us hank. Where you able to get close enough to examine her?" Charles asked concerned for the girls health. "No Logan had to but he couldn't find anything fatal…but he did find what looked like part of a blood transfusion needle in her arm." Hank explained. "Hmmm we wont be able to do anything else until she wakes it seems." Charles announced. Logan rolled his eyes as he had already come to that conclusion while doing her examination.

'it's getting late how about we get some dinner it's been an exciting day." Charles suggested. The younger kids agreed enthusiastically with their professor and ran for the dinning room, racing each other on the way. You could here Kitty yelling farther up about something Kurt had done.

"Logan should stay. I'm not sure if she would wake up surrounded by her mutant powers like she was." Hank suggested to Charles and the other adults still in the room. "yea yea." Logan relented tilting his hat down to take a nap while he waited. "We will bring down some food later Logan." Ororo announced before fallowing Hank and Charles out of the room and to the dinning room where the kids where tormenting each other.

* * *

"Skikon Must I leave? If I go back the pain will come back. I don't think I can survive this time." The black haired girl explained. The pain had been to much before, she was sure her miko powers couldn't tell the difference between the tainted blood and her blood anymore. "I'm sure my own powers will destroy me."

"Oh Kagome." Arms wrapped around the young miko surrounding her in a comforting power that only the members of the jewel could create while in her possession. "You will be fine, we have made sure you have gone to a place where you will be protected." The older priestess said soothing Kagome's fears. "Thank you Midoriko, but will you get in trouble for interfering?"

"Don't worry, little one." A deep male voice answered. "Our gods have even become disgusted by those people's disgrace and transgressions against you." Kagome looked up to see a dragon demon coiling its body around the two women. "Thank you Ryuukin." His protection calmed Kagome even more and she laid a hand against his gold scales taking even more comfort from the feel of him than just his presence. "And do not worry young one, you have us with you at all times." An elemental demon said appearing on part of Ryuukin's back.

"Yea what Ela said." A koi like demon said pulling his mermaid like body onto the dragon. "Shut up Shilo, you are annoying me again." Ela said in an agitated voice to the koi demon. Their interaction always amused Kagome. "Thank you all." Kagome said softly portraying her gratitude. "I guess I can't continue to hide here." Kagome finaly said with a sigh after soaking in their love and comfort in silence.

"That's right Kagome, You can't hide forever and the world should be much better when you get back." Midoriko said giving her a final squeeze before pulling away from the young miko. " Remember we are always with you little one." Ryuukin said uncoiling and taking the other demons with him. "Thank you." She whispered softly to them before her powers made her disappeared and took her soul back to her body.

* * *

**SNP: **Hey all thank you all for your reviews/faves and story alerts they mean a lot to me that you all want to read more of my story. To those of you that have Reviewed I love you all and I know some of you had questions which I hope where answered here…..i'm trying not to answer questions just because I wanna answer your questions threw the story ^^ (I think it's funner that way) But yea please tell me what you think of this later chapter ^^ hopefully in a couple of hours I will have chapter 3 up for you all to read ^^


	4. Chapter 3: My past haunts me

_**In the Wold's Eyes**_

_Chapter 3: My past haunts me_

Slowly Kagome woke to shooting pain. Her purification powers where working their hardest to remove the taint from her but the blood had started to bond and the power couldn't get rid of it fast enough. "uh." Kagome groaned grimacing and containing a scream as she tried to move.

"If you're in that much pain, don't move." Logan said startling Kagome badly. Kagome's head snapped to look at the man sitting in a chair about 2 feet away from her. Instinct took over and Kagome immediately bolted of the bed and into the closest corner as fear roared in her veins more than the pain was.

_Charles She's awake and freaking out._ Logan said calmly annoyed by the girl but not making any sudden movements. "Calm down I'm not coming after ya." Logan said gruffly. "Where am I?" She asked her voice harsh from not being used much. "You're at Charles Xavier's School for the gifted." Was the gruff reply from Logan. "But where is that?" She persisted to ask. She wanted to make sure she was far away from the people that had imprisoned her.

Logan was about to answer when Charles, Ororo and Hank walked calmly into the room. "Logan, where is she?" Hank asked, looking at the empty bed. _Its Ok child. We won't harm you. _Charles said reaching out to the hiding girl with his mind. Wide eyed Kagome panicked at the sudden intrusion and her powers shocked Charles mind in defense. "Stay out of my head." Kagome whispered.

"I'm sorry I only intended to calm you down." Charles tried to explain to the frightened girl. "No just stay out of my head, I don't need anymore people trying to get into my head." She said her voice getting stronger with her healing powers focusing on the unused muscles. "Enough people have gone rummaging threw my mind and I'm sick of it." Tears where flowing down her face now as she continued to demand they stay out of her mind. "Ok but will you come out so Doctor Hank can check on you?" Charles tried to reason.

_Go on Kagome. You are in a safe place_. Ela's voice whispered in her mind calming the distraught miko. Slowly and hesitantly Kagome stood up from her ball, but she still hugged the corner, trying to hide still. Cautiously she looked at the people in the room for the first time. "You aren't exactly human are you?" Kagome asked watching Charles and Ororo the most. "I can feel it. You're human but your not." It was more said to herself than for them to here.

"Come over here, kid and let the furball over here check you out." Logan said nonchalantly, his face still covered with his hat. Kagome's attention focused on him, really looking at him for the first time. Feeling reassured for some reason Kagome took a slow step forward. She focused on Logan because she knew if she looked at the others she would probably try to hide again. "Hank was it?" Kagome ask once she was within a few feet of the bed. "Can it please only be you and him." She gestured to Logan. "I don't mean to offend you two but I don't feel comfortable."

Charles and Storm understood and left the room. By that time Kagome had made her way to behind Logan's chair and was unconsciously trying to hide behind the bigger man. "It's ok child, I don't mean you any harm." Hank said trying to soother her with his voice as he would an animal. "I want to believe that, especially from you but 10 years is a lot of instinct to try and override." Kagome tried to explain as her muscles tensed in a prepared bolt. She could feel that neither of these people meant her harm but the lab had made it hard to trust that. She had been fooled once, that was how she had been taken.

She started to move around Logan and back into the bed, when Hank moved just a little to quickly for her and her instincts made her bolt again, this time right into Logan's lap. "ah." She cried softly curled up into Logan.

Hank and Logan could only stare in confusion at the girl now occupying his lap. Awkwardly he patted her head to sooth her but he really had no clue on what to do in this kind of situation. "If it's alright I can do the exam with you right there. That is if you take comfort from Logan."

Having not realized where she ended up Kagome was confused by Hanks comment, until she looked up at least. Quickly she ripped herself off of his lap and onto the floor in embarrassment. "I….I….I'm sorry." Kagome stuttered out she had felt so safe and comfortable in his arms that she hadn't even realized that she had been there. "hnn." Logan grunted just happy that he was no longer in a situation he didn't know how to handle.

Once she was sure nothing was going to happen, Kagome stood and took a seat, all over her movements slowed due to the pain of her magic still trying to purge the blood. "It's fine, just move slowly and make sure I can see you. I think I can control myself as long as you move slowly and I can see what you are doing." Kagome relented.

Understanding Hank moved slowly forward, keeping his hands up and open to show that they where empty. " Ok I'm going to start with your left arm. Is that ok? All I'm going to do right now is feel it." Hank explained as he neared her exposed arm. Kagome forced herself to relax as the ape like man began his examination.

Silently Hank noted the various broken needles in her arm, wondering how she hadn't died from an infection from them. He also noted the fever she had, figuring that was due to an unwilling(and probably unnecessary blood transfusion). Minutes passed in relative silence beyond Hank giving an explanation of what he was doing.

"Ok this is going to be the hard part, I want to look at your back, I need to see if any of these metal pieces have moved from your arm. Is that ok?" Hank asked, He would be out of her line of sight, but he had seen Logan's expression when he had turned the girl over to examine her back.

"I…I don't know..." Kagome said hesitantly. She wasn't sure what her back looked like but she knew it wasn't going to be pretty. It had been about 3 years after they had taken her when they had made a brake threw and had given her a Mutant ability, but it wasn't one that they ever even phantom could happen. Her hair had become like knives. Each strand had become razor sharp.

It had happened so suddenly one day after they had injected something into her and the needle had broken off into her skin. All she knew was one moment she had felt the fire running threw her veins once more and the next heir back had been sliced open by her hair. She later found out that she had also sliced off a finger of the scientist that had been given the task to inject her that day.

"Becareful, If I lose control of my powers, you could be seriously hurt." Kagome relented with a warning. She had found out that as long as all of her miko powers weren't fighting off the taint, It seemed to concentrate on her hair making it so it was actually touchable without slicing off a finger.

Hank was confused by her words but slowly moved around to her back and she lifted her hair out of the way. "I'm going to untie your gown back here ok, I need to see your entire back." Kagome nodded her consent to the action and stiffly sat still as he untied her gown and saw her back. "My God." He couldn't help but say as he saw the scarred remains of her back.

"It happened about 7 or so years ago." Kagome began quietly without any prompting from the men. "They had injected me with something like they had everyday, but it wasn't the same thing. After about 5 minutes I can only remember pain." Kagome took a breath that made her entire body shutter before she continued. "The needle had broken off in me again and their had been more pain than usual as my natural powers tried to fight of the taint that had entered my system but I had been so weak then that my couldn't fight it off. The next thing I knew I was laying in a pool of my blood. It turns out that what every they had injected me with turned my hair into something even sharper than a knife. Because not only was my back shredded by the concrete ground had been shredded as well."

Logan and Hank where stunned into silence at what they where hearing from her, she had just confirmed what they had hoped not to hear. Before them was another one of the government's hidden secrets and crimes. "how long were you there?" Hank had to ask. "10 year's they said. I thought I had been a life time, but then again being locked in a cage can make anything seem like a life time."

* * *

**SNP: ** Wow I'm on a roll with this story right now ^^ XD anyways thanks for all the reviews and to anyone that is reading this Please I really need a beta

But yea I had a request from one of my reviewers to make sure gambit got a little action in this fic and just so they know, I had planned from the beginning to get him in…I just don't know where yet but he will make an appearance ^^ (I love him to much not to)

Another thing is this fic is not an AU, I just haven't found out how to reveal what happened in the past yet…..If I haven't figured out how to disclose that information during this story I will make sure that I do a side story of Kagome's past for you guys ^^

Anyways thanks for all the encouragement and the great reviews (I'm trying on the spelling But I need a beta to help spelling is definitely not my strong suit and though I have gotten better I'm still horrible at it )


	5. Chapter 4: Bleeding

_Chapter 4: Bleeding_

Hank was stunned into silence and Logan fumed in anger. The only other person Hank knew that had been experimented on had been Logan and He couldn't really remember why. "Would you like to talk?" hank asked gently knowing that those scars ran deep in this girl. "I….I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Kagome admitted softly ashamed of the weakness she was showing. If she had been with Inuyasha he would have yelled at her for being so whinny and self pitying about it all, but she had also changed a lot since she had last seen the half demon.

The mutant consented to her wish and let that subject die, but he was curious about something else as well. "If you don't mind me asking if the first time your mutation showed up it did this how are you holding your hair now?" Hank asked as he continued the examination. Kagome tensed. _What should I say? I can't say that I had powers before they would think I was crazy…..wouldn't they?_ Kagome thought freaking out slightly in her mind. She had originally been taken due to her powers. _Calm child._ Midoriko whispered threw her mind sending her a feeling of peace and care threw their link. _If anything you can trust the man before you. _The older priestess then left Kagome's mind to herself for the realm of the jewel again.

_I can trust him?_ Kagome thought glancing up to the male sitting in the chair before her. His black hair and gruff face gave him a dark and almost menacing look, but her eyes drifted to his and locked. That same feeling of safety from before when she had jumped into his lap filled her again and she couldn't break away this time. It was actually giving her the courage to tell them of her priestess powers. "I……You…" She started but couldn't continue beyond that. She had to gather her thoughts first.

"I have other powers…powers that have been trying to protect me from the taint that has been injected into me for over 10 years." Kagome began. "I have come to believe that this power is what is protecting me from being ripped to shreds by this mutation. I believe that when my power isn't focusing on fighting off the recent injection it centers on the deformed DNA cells that have changed my hair. I think it is trying to isolate those genes. It can't destroy it now seeing as to many cells have been infected, but by isolating the infected cells my powers are allowing me to have access of when they are released." Kagome explained to the best of her knowledge.

"That is amazing; you have two mutant powers, how fascinating." Hank stated in aw, but his fascination frightened Kagome and before she knew it she was back in Logan's lap cowering from the doctor. Realizing he had frightened her again Hank tried to apologize. "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything." Hank tried but as he reached out for Kagome to comfort her but she flinched away into Logan. "I'm sorry Logan it looks like I've done something I shouldn't have. I should probably go and talk to the professor, I'm sure you can calm her down." Hank said backing away and out of the medical room.

Logan had been about to protest Hanks leaving but the beast like mutant's exit of the room had been swifter than anticipated and Logan was alone with a frightened girl in his lap. _What the hell am I suppose to do?_ Logan had no experience with comforting beyond his old war buddies, which was during the war and mostly consisted of I'll make sure they pay. Awkwardly he stroked the girls hair, with a few pat's that he had seen someone do before. "It's ok kid Hanks gone." He said his voice clearly showing his awkwardness of the situation.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered into his chest, to comfortable to move. She had not had human contact like she was getting now in all her time as a lab rat. And though she was embarrassed she just couldn't bring herself to get out of his lap. It didn't take her long to fall asleep due to the comfort and safety she felt.

Logan just silently watched still feeling awkward as the girl's breathing slowed signaling her drifting off to sleep. Off handedly he noticed as well with her in his arms that she felt warmer than a human should and she seemed to be getting even warmer. "What the hell?" Logan said, startled as Kagome began to shiver and her skin turned red.

Quickly he moved her to the bed and when he removed his hand he was surprised to see that it was smeared with blood. "HANK!" Logan shouted startled by the discovery that it she wasn't just hot but that the blood was actually being pushed out of her pores. "HANK!" Logan shouted again, sure that Charles had heard him as well in his mind and had sent the ape like mutant to them.

Sure enough moments later Hank burst threw the doors of the medical room. "What's going on?" He asked startled. Logan glared at the mutant and wiped his hand across the girl's arm smearing the blood that was forming. "What the?" Hank said in confusion. "I have never encountered anything like this before." He said grabbing some gauze to soak up the blood.

Several moments passed and the flow of blood began to decrease. "So what do you think it was Doc?" Logan asked as he sat back in his chair. "I've never seen anything like this before but I have a theory." Hank began. "I think the powers she mentioned earlier are "riding her body of the taint" as she said." He explained and it made sense in a strange sort of way. It there had been to much tainted blood poured into her system the best way to rid her of it with out damaging her was to push it out.

All of this had happened within a matter of minuets and had left the two mutants startled and tired. At the end of Hank's thoughts on the situation several of the students fell into the room with one Kitty Pryde phasing threw them all. "He, he, Hey guys." Kitty said trying to look innocent about what they where doing. Hank looked at them amused while Logan glared at them clearly not amused.

Scared of the possibility of getting a session with Logan in the danger room Kitty, Kurt and the others quickly untangled themselves and bolted out of the room. "Really Logan you should lighten up on them. They are only kids after all." Hank said laughing lightly at the kids antics. Logan just growled his annoyance, tilted his hat back down and ignored the beast mutant in favor of getting some more sleep.

* * *

**SNP:** (I'm apologizing for the langth of this author's note now, sorry guys but I have a lot to appologize and thank ^^ Now to the main part) Uh Hi guys…….(Shifty eyes) sorry about the delay in posting this chapter I had gotten roped into gaiaonline again XP that happens to me…anyways I HAVE A BETA NOW YAY THANK YOU SO MUCH aislin94 ( I love you so much please e-mail me soon so we can get started)

So this will be the last chapter that is not betaed ^^ sadly that also mean's that the chapters will take longer to get to you but I think we can all live with it since they will be catching the mistakes I've made ^^

Ok now on to all the other thank yous that need to be done. To all my reviewers I LOVE YOU GUYS. You really make me want to write more of this story. And thank you to all of you faving it and adding it to your story alerts and all that stuff I love you guys too It makes me happy that so many people are taking interest in this story. (luffs on you all)


	6. Chapter 5: Stay

_Chapter 5: Stay_

"Kurt did you see that?" Kitty asked once they were sure they were safe from Logan's wrath. "Yeah, Kitty. That was a lot of blood." Kurt said shivering as he remembered the blood soaked bed and bloody pieces of gauze that had been thrown to the side in the haste to try and stop the bleeding. "Do you think she'll be ok?" Rogue asked concerned for the girl. "I doubt it with all that blood." Spyke said shivering as well at the memory of what they had seen.

* * *

"Kagome, you really must stop hiding here." Midoriko said gently. Her calloused figures glided threw Kagome's hair with a mother's touch. Kagome opened her eyes to see that she was once again in the Shikon no tama. "I know Midoriko but that is easier said than done. 10 years I have used the jewel as a refuge from the world, I won't be able to stop now just because you say I'm safe." Midoriko looked at Kagome's covered face with sad eye. "I know child, but now is a good time to try. Go back to your body and rest, dream as you should be doing."

Kagome sat up from her lying position and stared at her kind mentor and savior for a few moments. "OK. I will try…" The young priestess whispered her agreement before closing her eyes and letting her soul go back to her body, sure that terrible dreams would plague her sleep as they had before she learned how to hide in the jewel.

For several day's Logan was confined to the mutant girl's bedside on Charles and Hanks orders. They weren't sure if the girl's powers would make the cocoon again or not, they just preferred to be safe rather than sorry. At first Logan didn't mind, the other adults had managed to keep the kids away most of the time and he figured she would wake after a few hours, but he wasn't lucky it seemed.

He was about to burst a vein if he had to be confined to the room one more day. Luckily for him though Kagome's body had finally recovered as much as it could with the help of her diminished powers. A groan alerted him to her eminent awakening. "So you're finally awake." Logan stated emotionlessly.

Not being quite fully awake yet, Kagome bolted up with a start and was under the bed in no time. Logan only raised an eyebrow at Kagome's actions before she realized what she was doing. "Sorry." She mumbled crawling out from under the space. "It's hard to stop your instincts." She said feeling like she had to explain herself for some reason.

"Hn." Was the only reply she got and it made her pause in her actions, once again she carefully looked over the man before her. She noted what she knew of his personality and compared it to Inuyasha. He was so similar to the half demon and yet entirely different. She thought that the similarities where what made her so comfortable around the man but the similarities were also so small to her that it couldn't have been that.

So lost was she in her thought's that she missed the mutant's movements from his seat and to the door, until he got her attention. "Come one kid, seeing as I have been given the task of babysitting you, you can come with me for a little work out." Logan said not really giving her a choice or a chance to reply. "Kitty figured you where about her size, if not a little shorter and is letting you borrow some of her clothes for the moment. Get dressed and meet me outside this door." Logan then left the room closing the door behind him.

"Who is he?" Kagome asked quietly trying to figure everything out in her mind. _We have sent you to him, little one. He will protect you with the help of the professor. _Ryuukin answered. _What do you mean by that Ryuukin? Why was he chosen as my protector and not one of the demons that live today?_ Kagome asked the dragon spirit of the jewel. _You will know the answer to that in time dear one. Now hurry or he will become irritated._ Midoriko said cutting into the conversation between the two.

Nodding more out of habit than anything Kagome quickly changed, feeling the stiffness of the muscles she hadn't used in a long time. Once changed into the simple blue shirt and jeans Kagome quietly walked to the door and opened it. "Good. Follow me." Logan demanded walking down the hall, with Kagome following quietly behind him, wanting to ask questions but too scared to break the silence the man had created.

Logan led her to the kitchen, first. He ignored the half awake kid's that where lounging at the table and got himself a cup of coffee. He didn't notice as Kagome inched closer to him and tried to hide behind him at the sight of the other people. "What ya looking at?" Logan growled at the kids that where suddenly awake and looking at him.

The fear was back and just as strong as it had always been in Kagome. Being locked up for 10 years around people that treated her as a Petri dish or the like of made it hard for Kagome not to feel fear, even around those she knew wouldn't harm her. The only reason she had even been able to come into the room was due to the presence of Logan and the feeling of safety she got when near him.

"So I see our guest has finally woken." Jean said walking into the kitchen. "I'm Jean Grey." She said walking up to Kagome, not realizing that she was scared. Kagome kept moving closer and closer to Logan until she was pressed up against his back trying to stay away from Jean. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Jean apologized as she backed away a few step's, but Kagome staid where she was pressed into Logan. "I should be sorry." Kagome whispered. "It's just hard to fight instincts."

Logan just stepped away from her. If it had been one of the other kids he would have thrown them away from him and not dealt with it. "Come one kid." Logan said having gotten his coffee fix. He had planned on escaping the institution for a few hours at least and if he had to baby-sit the new kid then she would be coming along too.

Knowing she was following like a good girl Logan had almost made his escape when Charles and Ororo stopped them. Kagome had calmed once outside of the kitchen and away from the kids in there. "So Miss Higurashi, it's nice to see you up and about. You had us worried there for a while. Hopefully that 2 day rest helped." _2 day's I was out for two days? It seems they really did a number on me. _Kagome thought to herself as she unconsciously inched closer to Logan again. 'Thank you sir, my powers have replenished enough for a more thorough healing to begin." Kagome said softly.

"Kagome, we would like to offer you a place here at the institute." Ororo began for Charles. "Ms. Munroe is correct. You see we take in children with special powers and help teach them how to control them." Charles explained. "I see, but I'm not a child anymore Sir." Kagome said. "That's ok Miss Higurashi, we would still like to help you with your powers." Charles explained earnestly.

Kagome opened her mouth to decline, but paused to think about it. _I don't need help with my miko powers but what if, what they did effects me like it did 7 years ago? _Kagome thought. _And what about my family they must think I've died by now. Midoriko? Ryuukin? Ela?_ Not being able to make up her mind Kagome called on the 3 souls that were more likely to help her and not confuse her more. _Yes young one?_ Ela said gently into her mind. _Ela what should I do? I'm so confused_. Kagome said to the elemental spirit. _We sent you here for a reason young one. Learn from them help them and let them help and protect you._

"I….I guess I could stay. I'm not sure of what they did to me." Kagome said agreeing to stay with the mutants and learn from them. "Well come to the institute Kagome." Charles greeted with a smile on his face.

* * *

**SNP: **YAYS for the first betaed chapter XP really thank you so much aislin94 for doing this. I luffs you. So yea I hope I'm not moving things to fast I have a tendency to do that…I like to get to the parts I have planed LOL

Oh and to my reviers/faver/watchers I luffs you all as well really you guys are really helping me and actually some of your questions reminded me of something I almost forgot about Lol hopefully I shall be answering all of your questions threw out the story….at least that is my goal. Anyways thank you all once again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter


	7. Chapter 6: Freedom

_**Betaed By: aislin94**_

_Chapter 6: Freedom_

"NOOO!!!" Rasputin screamed as their experiment disappeared. "Where did she go? FIND HER!" He yelled at his fellow scientists and the security guards that had arrived during the chaos. "We cannot lose her. To much time and money was invested into that mutant and we were just making a break threw." Furiously he paced around the destroyed room. Where could that wench have gone….how the hell did she leave? Were just a few of the questions that whispered furiously in the head scientist's mind.

"Ras, calm down. We will find her." Kathy stated firmly to her co-worker. "Calm down? CALM DOWN? WOMAN IF WE DON'T FIND THAT GIRL BEFORE THE HEAD OF OUR DEPARTMENT SHOWS UP, WE WILL BE FIRED!" Rasputin screamed at the red headed female. "_Your freaking out is not helping." _She hissed back furious as well now.

Taking a deep breath she glared at the male scientist before telling him her idea. "Look we will send out our men to find her. This could be the perfect time to test X23. She has been doing well in the training rooms." Kathy explained eager to see how her pet project would do on an actual mission, instead of just a simulated one.

Rasputin paused in his angry pacing as he listened to the red head's idea. "That could work and it might also give us more time. Plus her tracking skills are like non other's. That could work." He said growing excited with each word he spoke. "Kathy, start the preparation for X23, I will get the special team ready." Kathy didn't give any sign of acknowledgement as she left the room to go to another part of the research compound.

Logan, I still want you to watch her. It seems that she has some problems that run deep and for some reason feels safe with you. Charles said peaking into Logan's mind. Logan just glared at Charles to show his feelings on the situation. "I'm going for a drive, come on kid it looks like I'm still baby-sitting." Logan said gruffly before leaving the mansion with Kagome right behind him. Logan wouldn't admit it but so far she wasn't as annoying as he found most of the other kids he was forced to spend time with.

Once they where outside Kagome stopped, slightly blinded by the sun. She had been forced to be inside for so many years she had forgotten what it felt like to have the sun beating down on you and what the earth smelt like. In a trance like state Kagome slowly left Logan's side and ventured onto the grass. Later even Kagome couldn't tell you what had been going through her mind as she was so filled with different emotions.

It had only been a few short day's, but Logan had already gotten use to miko's presences and was quick to notice her absence. He stopped his own trek to the garage to see where his charge had gone. Looking around he saw that she had some how gotten over to one of the many trees on the grounds.

Silently he watched fascinated by her actions as she slowly reached out to the tree and touched it. She then closed her eyes and he watched as her veins began to glow the faint purplish color light that had protected her when she had first arrived. Then the tree began to glow as well the same color only with a slight green hue.

After several moments the light faded and Kagome gave the tree a pat. "There the taint is gone." Kagome murmured just loud enough that Logan caught it. It wasn't in his nature to be so curious but he had never seen anything like what he had just seen now. "What did you do?" He asked. Kagome looked over at him and blushed. She had forgotten that she was suppose to fallow him but instead had gotten distracted by being out side.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stop. It's just been so long since I've been outside. Before they took me I traveled a lot. I even slept under the stars more times than not. I hadn't realized I missed it so much." Kagome said avoiding the question asked to her. She had always been one to hide her powers in this time. They where often misunderstood and it was also the reason she had been taken in the first place.

Logan grunted. "But you didn't answer my question." He said. Kagome looked at him hard. Studying him, looking for a reason to not say anything but she couldn't find any. "Have you ever been to Japan, Logan?" She asked. Receiving a nod she continued, "Then you have heard of the Priestesses and monks that inhabit the shrines then. I was once such a priestess, but I was different as well. I was a Miko, A priestess that has the power to purify and heal, as well as protect. What I was doing just now was removing the taint that was slowly killing this tree."

That was something Logan had not expected to here. He had heard of miko's in his time, in Japan but by that time the entire land had been sure that, that power had been lost with the disappearance of the demons several hundred year's earlier. "So I'm to guess that is why you were locked up for 10 year's at the mercy of some scientists. Someone had found out about your powers."

"Please can we not talk of this?" Kagome begged. The memories were not kind ones and definitely not ones she wished to bring up now. Logan just hn'ed as he had back in the medical room. "Fine then but you will be talking to the professor about this." Logan said not letting the matter go fully. "I know I will have to face it eventually, but for now I just want to enjoy feeling free again."

"hn, come one then I still want to go for a ride." Logan consented. He really needed to get out on the road and relieve some stress. Nodding her head Kagome followed as Logan led her to the garage where his motorcycle was. He tossed her a helmet and started the bike. "Get on." He instructed before opening the garage and starting the bike up.

One he felt her weight behind him Logan took off at full speed.

**SNP:** Hey all here's your next chapter ^^ I hope this story is still meeting your expectations. I've seemed to be having a hard time getting to some of the scenes I had planned on doing (but those where more for my own enjoyment than anything) and so because of some of the other things that I have done I might not get to do them but we will see, as I said before I have most of what I want planned out but there's also a lot that I don't so it's going to be as much a surprise for you as it is for me ^^XD


	8. Chapter 7: What do you mean?

_Chapter 7: What do you mean?_

It was several hours later when they returned and Kagome seemed to be the most relaxed she had ever been. Being on the back of the motorcycle had made her feel like she was on top of the world and even reminded her of her time riding on Inuyasha's back in the feudal era. She was actually reluctant to know that they had returned. It seemed as if this was all a dream and that her freedom was being snatched from her once again. But Kagome couldn't voice her opinion as she once had. That trait had left her many years ago while in captivity.

"So you've returned. Dinner's almost ready, if you would please show Kagome to the dinning room, Logan, we can introduce her to everyone." Charles said meeting them at the door. Logan "hn'ed" his indifference and showed the new mutant to the dinning room where most of the kids where already gathered.

Kagome had been doing fine, until she walked into the crowded room, and to make matters worse she heard the slight clicking of the door closing behind her. Panic filled her system and once again she was pressed as close to Logan as she could get, trying to hide behind his bigger frame.

The room was loud with the voices of all of the students talking and with the noise of some of their powers. Logan walked to the seat that was his when he was there. It wasn't often that they had a dinner like this, seeing as most of the kids would grab something while out at a friend's house or were goofing off some where, but every now and then they managed to have a "family" dinner.

Kagome had followed Logan to his seat and the noise quieted some. Both at the surprise of seeing a new face and at Logan's annoyed glare, but the level soon rose again. Fear is a strong emotion to over come, but Kagome was trying. Mentally she knew that these people wouldn't hurt her, but deep down it was hard for her to believe, Even though she trusted the souls of the jewel. Kagome didn't take the seat that was open next to Logan and instead shied away from the closeness of the other people by slowly sneaking into the corner of the room as far away as she could get.

The farther away Kagome was from Logan the more fear and panic she felt. She was on the verge of freaking out even more than she had in the medical room and she was losing some control over her powers. She noticed this by the slight stinging of her back from her hair.

_Kagome please calm down you know we don't want to hurt you. _Jean said telepathically to the miko as she was the first to notice the panicking girl. "_GET OUT OF MY MIND.!"_ Kagome screamed back in a full blown panic attack and her miko powers zapped the intruder lightly. Jean was so startled by the reaction from the girl that she actually fell out of her chair.

Tear's where running down her face as she curled up into the corner. _I'm so weak and pathetic. _Her mind whispered to her threw through the panic and fear. She could all but hear the condescending words of Inuyasha berating her. Her miko powers where fully in swing now trying to sooth and protect her.

_Logan! Do something._ Jean said into the clawed mutant's mind. _What am I suppose to do?_ Logan growled in return at a loss on how to handle the situation. _Get her out of here she obviously can't handle so many people. _Jean said back through the temporary connection she had created between their minds. _Fine._ Logan snarled before standing up and cautiously going towards the distraught girl. His sudden departure from his seat, brought the entire tables attention to him.

"Come on Kid let's get you out of here." Logan said almost gently as he picked up Kagome in his arms. They had never seen Logan be, so gentle with anyone before, as he was being with her. "I'm sorry, I'm so weak." Kagome said softly through her tears, as she curled into his body still silently crying.

Charles had entered the room moments after the episode had started and watched silently as Logan carried the girl out of the room. "Stop apologizing it's getting annoying." Logan growled at her, causing her to shut up form her soft apologies. "I'm sorry, If you let me down I will just stay out here, you can go back to dinner with everyone." She said after being shocked silent. Logan growled irritated by the girl but set her down. "The kitchen's that way." Logan said pointing towards the kitchen down the hall way.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered and started to walk away, as Logan left to go back to the dinning room where Charles was hopefully taking care of everything. He walked in just as Charles finished explaining the situation to the rest of the students.

"So I want you all to be careful around Miss Higurashi for now. She is going to have more trouble adjusting to this place than any of you did." Charles finished saying. Turning to Logan he began a privet conversation between the two. _How is she Logan?_ He asked. _She's in the kitchen now. She had seemed fine while we where alone, but I don't think she can handle other people yet. _Logan said using his annoyance to hide his worry for the girl._ Hmmm it might take some time for her to over come that._ The professor acknowledged.

The conversation was stopped there and they continued to eat while conversing with the students.

Kagome had grabbed just a piece of bread and a glass of water before she sneaked back to the dinning room. She sat next to the door listening to the conversations inside.

"Man did you see that girl, she was hot."….."I wonder if she's ok on her own? I mean that wig-out she had was pretty bad."……"you think she'll date me?" Those where just a few bits and pieces of different conversations she heard and she wasn't happy with it. She had only been their a day and she already had them thinking she had major problems.

She wouldn't deny that she had problems. Who doesn't after what she had been through, but she didn't want them to know about that. With a depressed sigh Kagome ventured back outside to the tree she had healed earlier that day. "I know, I'm a mess, aren't I?" Kagome asked the tree, feeling the connection she had forged with it earlier.

Sitting down at it's base, Kagome leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. Outside she could pretend that she had never been taken and that she had been able to find her friends that had survived the feudal era. She could pretend that she had a normal live back in Japan as a miko.

* * *

**SNP:** Hey everyone ^^ here's the next chapter and chapter 8 should be coming soon. I'm loving all the review's I'm getting.. really I do love you all *huggles*

Thanks to my wonderful beta and I hope you get better soon.

Oh and it might take a little longer for chapter 8 to pop up since my wonderful beta is sick and I don't want her to push herself with editing my chapter's. So i will apologize to you all now....But know this I might put up chapter 8 before she beta's it for you guys. i will of course replace it with the betaed one when I get it ^^ anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter and will stick around for the next one.


	9. Chapter 8: Little Steps

_Chapter 8: Little Steps_

Kagome took comfort in the silence around her. It had always been good when there wasn't any noise, it meant she was safe for the time being. She closed her eyes, basking in the serenity around her and calming down from her scare. "Midoriko, you know I'm pathetic right?" Kagome asked releasing her powers so the souls of the jewel could take form around her.

"Child you are anything but pathetic." Midoriko said sitting next to the younger miko. "You are a very strong and courageous soul." Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the souls gathered around her. "You're wrong you know. Not once have I been strong or courageous; only stupid and to scared to die." She protested softly. "Young one, never doubt the words we tell you." Ela said leaning down to caress kagome's cheek and make her look into his white eyes. "Yea, we haven't lied to you yet and we don't plan to." Shilo butted in, partially to torment the elemental demon and partially to help cheer the young miko up.

Ela released Kagome's face to glare at the koi demon in annoyance, while Ryuukin continued. "You have been through a lot little one and you survived. But little one, also remember to take things slowly." The dragon demon in his human form lifted the miko up and set her in his lap as he continued with his words of wisdom. "You have been trying too hard to overcome what has happened to you too quickly; you are only going to end up hurting yourself and possibly someone else." Ryuukin was being more open than usual when he was in his human form as he spoke to Kagome.

"But Inuyasha was right. I can't do anything right and I am weak and pathetic." Kagome protested. "That half demon didn't know anything. He was the weak one." Midoriko said cutting off Kagome. "You see child, you don't use your strength for yourself. You use it to protect others. Inuyasha was never really strong he was just feeding off of you and your powers even if he didn't know it. Back then you also hadn't been properly trained, now you will get the training you should have had before falling down the well." Midoriko explained trying to undo years of damage done to the miko's mind and her thought process before she reminded herself to take little steps.

"I'm not sure I will ever be able to believe that Midoriko, but I will try, but first things first I need to get use to being around others first." Kagome said starting soft but finishing strong. She was building up her resolve and what courage she could to set her mind to her personal task. "So kag's what do you think of that Logan man? Does Kami know how to pick 'em or what?" Shilo asked out of the blue.

Kagome looked at the playful koi demon confused. "What are you talking about Shi?" Kaogme asked. "I'm talking about your protector obviously, duh." Shilo said donning a feminine voice that he used when getting the dirt on Kagome's life from her. "I have no idea of what you're talking about." Kagome said blushing, due to the koi's insinuation about the situation. "You make it sound as if he was picked to be my paired." Kagome said.

Shilo gave her a look that clearly said ' don't you even think about hiding anything from me, because I will get it out of you eventually.' When he just got a confused look in response with the faint remains of a blush still staining her cheeks he relented with his own look. Midoriko, Ela and Ryuukin all alighted lightly at the two, one because of his antic's and the other because of her naivety. "I'm sure you will understand in time child." Midoriko said once her chuckles subsided.

Too tired to even try and pry what they meant out of them kagome just let her body relax into Ryuukin's and drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

"Ras it's been a long day, and we still have some arrangements to make, but we can do that tomorrow for now we should leave because we will wont be any good tired." Kathy said arguing with her colleague over what to do.

"SHUT UP KATHY. I am not leaving until everything is ready and X-23 is looking for her." Rasputin argued back. "But that could be at least another 3 day's and that is if everything continues to go according to plan. If you have not gotten enough sleep you could delay us in this experiment and in the recapture of our main experiment." Kathy argued back fiercely.

Finally the male scientist relented to his coworker. "FINE." He snarled as he gathered his stuff and left the lab. "oh that man likes to get under my skin." Kathy growled once she was sure he was gone. "At least I will be able to move forward with project X-23. Only a few more day's until we can set the plan into motion." She said to herself as she gathered her stuff and locked the lab up for the night.

* * *

It didn't take Logan long to finish eating seeing as he was not being involved in any conversation. And he was soon out the door and heading back to the kitchen to find his charge. When he didn't see her there he began sniffing the air for her scent to find her. Great, now the kid things she can run off by herself. He mentally growled to himself as he followed the scent outside.

It didn't take him long to find her curled up in the lap of a strange looking man asleep. The man looked to be in his thirty's with hair that spiked back like horns. He wore and old Chinese outfit that you would have only expected nobles to wear. And he was decked out in gold. Growling Logan prepared for a fight.

"Who are you." He growled out his mind wondering why the alarms had not set off as they should have at the man's presence. The man lazily looked at him not concerned by the mutant's presence. "Calm boy, I won't harm your charge." He said his voice thick with an accent but deep and vibrating as well. Logan stayed tense, having learned years ago not to trust others. "I see you are taking your protection of her seriously, good, the god's haven't failed us this time." the strange man stood effortlessly with Kagome in his harms and gently handed her over to the mutant. "Know this mutant, that if you harm our charge not even the god's can protect you from us." The man then faded quickly into the same purplish light that was the girl's powers.

"What was that?" He asked confused on what had just happened. Logan looked down at the girl that was now sleeping in his arms. "You are turning out to be real troublesome." He then walked back into the mansion to put Kagome into a room and discuss what had just happened with Charles.

_Charles? Where is the kid staying?_ Logan asked knowing the professor would hear him. _We should probably keep her near you....Put her up in your room for now Logan, I don't think she's ready to be in her own room yet_. Charles explained to the older mutant. _My room, Charles? _Logan growled back at the telepathic not happy with the situation that was forming. _Yes Logan, you seem to be able to keep her calm and to ground her powers._

_Fine._ Logan growled back still not happy and ending the conversation between the two for the moment. He wasn't sure if he liked her or not and the emotions he felt to protect her where confusing him. He knew he had feeling's for Jean and be doubted he could feel the same for anyone besides her so he was confused by the feelings popping up for this girl. _And Charles,_ he began getting the telepathic mutant's attention. _There was someone with the girl when I found her outside. I think we need to discuss this._ Logan said firmly.

He still was worried about who that man was and how he had gotten there without the alarms going off. _ Ok Logan but we will talk in the morning, get some rest, my friend._ Charles said, agreeing to talk to Logan as the mutant requested.

* * *

**SNP:** Hey everyone, I'm glad you are all still reading this and reviewing. aislin94 is still battling being sick but she found time to beta this for me...Really get better soon aislin.....anyways chapter 9 is in the works and will be up as soon as it's finished and betaed XP.....yea I might have a job so chapter's might start coming later due to me and work, but I really need a job anyways I'm glad you are all really enjoying reading my story...I really love reading all of your reviews and your thoughts about what's happening...

One final note is that I don't really have a set time in X-man that i'm doing this....I know it's set in some of the later eps I'm just not going to be sticking to their time line and be kind of making up my own mostly because I've never actually watched the series from start to finish and have only been able to see what's been on TV...I know it's sad. But anyways most stuff will be happening at an earlier time than it is in the series.


	10. Chapter 9: A little Meet and Greet

_Chapter 9: A Little Meet and Greet_

Morning came almost too soon for Kagome. The happening's of the previous day had been exhausting and her power reserves hadn't built back up yet so she felt like she could sleep for several more days, but that didn't explain why she woke up. Still in the haze of sleep Kagome rolled over in to a warm heat source.

It was several minutes later when the heat source moved a little that Kagome's brain clicked. Her eyes flew open to see she had curled up into Logan in her sleep. Too relaxed and comfortable to care Kagome let her slightly hazy mind drift back into the realm of dreams with her head resting on the older mutant's shoulder.

Logan woke about a half hour later. Immediately he knew there was someone in his bed, but before he even opened his eyes he sniffed the air to catch the person's scent. It didn't take him long at all to identify Kagome and to figure out that she was curled up to him like some kind of teddy bear. He hadn't woken up in such a position in a long time and he had forgotten how nice it was. It was the first time in a while that he hadn't felt that anger inside him and was peaceful.

Looking down at her he remembered she could be no older than 15-16. _That's right she's still just a child._ He thought, untangling himself from her and heading to his bathroom.

* * *

"Charles there is something fishy about that girl." Logan started once he had sat down in Charles office for a privet talk with the professor. "She has been through a lot, Logan. I'm sure you of all people can understand she'd be a little strange." Charles replied. "It's not that Charles. There is just something that isn't connecting with the kid." Logan tried to explain his reasoning and instincts. "The intruder from last night had some kind of connection to the girl and our security system didn't detect him." Logan explained.

Charles was quiet for a moment. " That is strange, we might want to look into ways of getting onto the grounds without getting detected, but for now was there anything else?" He asked. "Yea, he talked about us protecting her and how the gods hadn't failed them. Then he disappeared in the same light that the girl uses." Logan said condensing everything that was said and done into sentences. "Hmmm how interesting, it would seem we are not the only ones wishing to help her."

"Though I must say the guy was a piece of work." Logan said. "He wore old clothes from china and was covered in gold. He also smelled like a beast." He finished describing the man quickly knowing Charles would ask eventually. "Hmm very interesting I think we need to have a talk with Miss Higurashi about this." Logan nodded in agreement.

* * *

It wasn't long after Logan had gotten up and left that Kagome woke to an empty room. "Logan?" Kagome called out questioning to see if the mutant was there. When she didn't get a response she knew she was alone in the room. With a sigh she cuddled back into the bed for a few minutes relaxing in the comfort of knowing she was safe before she got up and headed for what she believed was the bathroom.

Finding she was right Kagome quickly started the shower to relax in the warm water. It had been so long since she had that kind of luxury. Most of the time she was forced to take a sponge bath because the scientist couldn't trust her not to try something. When she finally got out she looked at the clothes she had slept in and sighed. It had been nice to have clean clothes but she wasn't going to argue.

_Feeling better child?_ Midoriko asked popping up in Kagome's head. _Much better Midoriko-sama._ Kagome said feeling relaxed. After a pause Kagome asked the priestess something that had crossed her mind the day before. "Do you think my family knows I'm alive still?" Out loud suddenly uncomfortable with the silence of the room. _We do not know that child, but I'm sure they have not lost faith in your survival._ Midoriko said responding. It did nothing to help Kagome's wondering thoughts on her family, but nothing short of a straight answer would have.

"I miss them Midoriko. I miss Okaa-san, Souta, granpa...I even miss Inuyasha." Kagome whispered her thoughts. _We know child and some day we will get you back to them all. Don't lose faith._ Midoriko answered strongly feeling the sorrow in Kagome's thoughts and words. "I'm trying not to Midoriko, I'm trying not to." she trailed off feeling the priestess retreat back into the jewel and left alone once more.

* * *

Outside the room Kitty and Kurt where sneaking threw halls and watching to see where logan was. They wanted to meet the new girl, but with her being under Logan's care it was hard to do. Mostly since Logan had disappeared the day before with the girl. "Kurt come on, Logan's talking to the Professor right now, this is our best time to meet her." Kitty pushed.

"I don't know Kitty. I mean there has to be a reason why she's avoiding everyone." Kurt half heartedly protested. "Oh come on Kurt. I mean she could just be having a hard time with accepting her powers remember how I was?" Kitty said pulling Kurt through another wall and into Logan's Room. "I guess your right Kitty." Kurt replied before noticing where they where and who was watching them like a hawk. "Hey There, I'm Kitty." Kitty said, enthusiastically introducing herself to the startled girl.

* * *

Kagome had to fight every instinct she had in her that was telling her to flee when the two people entered the room and the girl introduced herself to her, but as hard as she tried she couldn't stop herself from backing up against the wall. "Hello." Kagome whispered softly to the two.

"And I'm Kurt." the male mutant said happily with his slight accent. When Kagome focused on the male mutant she could tell there was something different about him. It seemed as if what she was seeing wasn't what should have been there. She let loose a bit of her powers and it shorted his watched so she could see what he really looked like. "You shouldn't hide. You should be proud of what you are and how you look." Kagome whispered softly to the now blue and fuzzy mutant.

Seeing his real form relaxed Kagome even more and her screaming instincts subsided for the moment. Kurt and Kitty where both shocked at what was happening. They had expected to find her freaking out about her powers and not to have the perceived calmness around her. It confused the two on why she seemed to be hiding from them.

"I'm sorry, but Kitty was it?" Kagome said looking to the normal looking girl and shivered. "but can you stand over there please?" She asked softly her voice not portraying the fear she felt when looking at the girl. Kitty nodded confused and stood in the far corner. "Is this good?" She asked still confused on what was going on. "Yes thank you....I'm still not use to being around people that aren't trying to hurt me so I'm sorry about the request." Kagome said focusing back on Kurt and inching towards him.

She reached a hand out hesitantly once she was close enough to the blue fur ball. Realizing what she was doing Kagome pulled her hand back before she touched him. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't offend you. That was very rude of me.....It's just that you remind me of someone I use to know." Kagome said explaining herself once again. "really? I thought you would have freaked at seeing me." Kurt said relieved to know she wasn't freaked out in the least bit by his appearance.

"No, that kind of fear has been reserved for the human race now." Kitty and Kurt shared a look at her words shocked by her words. It made them want to know what she had been through to make her act as she did.

Just then the door opened to an annoyed Logan. "What are you two doing in my room." He growled at the mutant teens. "Ahhh, we just wanted to greet the new girl. Well now that I have I'll be leaving." She then let herself sink through the floor to avoid an angry Logan and an extra training session with him. "I think I need to be going to it was nice meeting you." Kurt said before disappearing in his usual puff of smoke. Kagome giggled lightly at the antics of the young mutants.

Logan huffed in annoyance at the two. "come on, Charles and I have a few questions to ask you." Logan said leaving the room. Confused Kagome followed behind quietly and secretly happy with the progress she was already making.

* * *

**SNP**: Hey all Hope this next installment of ItWE is still keeping you alll interested....I know I'm really enjoying writing it...ANd I must say my lovely beta thank you for putting up with me dear I know my mistakes can get repetative and annoying...But I'm trying....Anyways I'm working on the next chapter as you read this and it will be going to my beta soon so you shouldn't have too long of a wait for it.


	11. Chapter 10: Explanation

_Chapter 10: Explanation_

"Miss Higurashi, where you aware of the fact that last night, when Logan found you, there was a man with you?" Charles asked once Kagome was seated on the couch across from him. Kagome snapped to attention. She had still been thinking over her encounter earlier and her small victory. "What did this man look like?" Kagome asked sharply, her fear over the exposure of one of the souls overriding her own fear.

Charles and Logan watched the miko tense and her face go blank. She's hiding something. Logan thought with a growl. He didn't like being lied to. Calm down Logan let's hear the child out. Charles said brushing against the mutants mind with his own. Fine. Logan agreed gruffly. "He seemed to be of Chinese descent and wore extravagant robes from what Logan described." Charles said.

Kagome silently panicked over what she was to do. Ryuukin what were you thinking? You're supposed to be the smart one. She thought towards the jewel. Kagome didn't get a reply from the demon like she had hoped. What am I going to do? She thought. "I....he....." Kagome tried to begin but found her thoughts to frantic to create a story.

The two older mutants watched her carefully and silently, waiting for her to explain who the man was. She was struggling to find the words, it seemed to the two.

The next thing they knew she was glowing softly and she seemed to be lost in thought. They watched in fascination as the purplish light drifted away from Kagome's body and started to take form. When the light cleared Kagome still hadn't noticed what was going on around her and four strange looking people where standing behind her.

Logan had dropped into a defensive position unsure of the new peoples intentions. "Relax Logan-san, we are only here to make our presences known." The only woman of the four said calmly. At the sound of her voice Kagome was startled into awareness. "Midoriko. Now what are you guys doing out." She said panicking even more at the sight of the four spirits. "Calm, Child. We have come to explain that which you cannot." Midoriko said.

Ryuukin had been silent as Midoriko talked and instead took a more physical approach to calming the girl down. He easily lifted Kagome off of the couch, took a seat and set her down in his lap. She had always taken great comfort in the dragon's silent comfort and wisdom and now was no different. "But what about the Kamis? Won't you get in trouble for this? Your not to interfere in such a direct way." Kagome protested worried about the souls and forgetting about Logan and Charles for the moment.

"It is fine young one, we are here to help you when you need it." Ela explained to the younger miko. Charles Listened quietly as Kagome argued with the new people. "Shut up." Logan growled cutting off the argument that was starting to form. "What Logan means is maybe we should introduce ourselves?" Charles said smoothing over the friction Logan's blunt interruptions would have caused.

"There is no need we know who you are." Shilo arrogantly stated perching on the back of the couch. Ela smacked him upside the head. "Ow what was that for?" The koi demon asked. "You being you. We may know them but they don't know us." The elemental said already annoyed at the demon. "Knock it off you two, you can bicker more when we go back. Right now we need to explain some things to the mutants." Ryuukin said interrupting the argument before it started.

Kagome laughed lightly at the two's antics fully relaxed in the room for the first time. "How do you know us?" Charles said calmly, happy to see the girl relaxed and not scared. "We will get to that, but first let us introduce ourselves. I am the priestess Midoriko, the creator of the shikon jewel." The Woman with the long black hair and wearing a white and red miko outfit said first.

The Male with the almost translucent skin and white eyes was the next to focus his attention to the mutants in the room. "I am Elanim an elemental demon confined to the shikon jewel." Ela said introducing himself. Shilo of course had to be next. "I'm Shilo a misunderstood Koi demon confined to the shikon jewel." His white skin, black eyes and orange spotted hair making him the strangest looking of the souls.

"And I am Ryuukin dragon of the jewel." Ryuukin introduced himself. "The creation of the jewel is not something you need to know about, just that it exists and is very powerful. Kagome may tell you of it on a later date." Shilo said being serious and annoying all at once. "As annoying as this is for me to admit shilo is correct." Ela admitted. "As we are trying to explain. We are the souls of the jewel in kagome's protection." Midoriko said bringing the conversation back to what needed to be told.

"We protect Kagome as much as she protects us, but we have restrictions as you have heard on what we can do in our corporeal forms." She continued. "When Kagome had been taken to the lab we had to appeal to the gods to save her and find a guardian." Logan Listened attentively trying to figure out how he fitted into the situation. "And just how do I fit into this?" Logan growled not getting his answer soon enough for his liking.

Kagome sat silently watching from Ryuukin's lap as she had done many times before inside the jewel. Ryuukin was the one to answer this time taking over the explanation. "You where chosen to become our priestess' protector." It was simple and straight to the point, something the male mutant would like.

"Why is that?" Charles asked for the annoyed mutant. "We were not the ones to make the choice, the gods did." Shilo answered in a condescending voice only he seemed to be able to pull off. "That is so fascinating." Charles said his curiosity sparked by the revelation. "Do you know why mutants where formed then?" he asked wondering if it really was just a genetic mishap.

"Your gods are different from ours, why you were created as you are we do not know, nor do we know why we were created as we are. We are but lowly beings honored to associate with gods because they deemed it so and not any other reason." Ela explained a little of the spirits positions.

Suddenly the four spirits took silent and kagome sighed. "It's time to return, it seems the kami's have found you to have been gone for too long." she whispered standing. "Take care of our priestess mutants, or we will take care of you, kami's be damned." Ryuukin threatened before they faded into a soft light that reached from Kagome. "Thank you my friends." she whispered caressing the jewel before taking up the seat ryuukin had been in moments before.

Logan huffed silently still annoyed at the position he was in. "well it looks like she will be staying under your care Logan." Charles said to the mutant before turning to Kagome. "There are still a lot of unanswered questions but we can answer those another time Miss Higurashi. Right now I would like to discuss your education."

"Charles, don't you think we should know all about her before we discuss her future?" He growled at his friend. She has been through enough for today Logan. She will explain when she is ready. Charles said through the mind link he had forged with Logan. "Now seeing as you have never completed your last two years in high school I would like to enroll you into our public school."

Kagome was not eager to start talking but knew she needed too and had been about to when Logan started protesting. Instead her head bowed and she waited for the two mutants to finish before she spoke. "But Mr. Xavier am I not a little old for high school?" She asked surprised that he would even offer such a thing. "Miss Higurashi you may be 30 but you look 17 and it would be easier for us to forge all your past documents to make you seem as if you are 17. We do not have the time nor the resources to home school you and I'm sure being around so many people will help you overcome this fear you have." Charles explained his reasoning.

"What do you mean she's 30 Charles." Logan growled out as another piece of information he hadn't known before was brought to his attention. "just that Logan, she disappeared sometime between the ages of 16-20 making her near 30." Kagome Looked at logan. "I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner, I hadn't realized..." She trailed off not knowing what to say next. With another huff Logan gave an annoyed growl and left the room to work out his frustrations by destroying a few things.

Silently Kagome and Charles watched Logan leave the room and Kagome became fearful once again. The older mutants presence had made it much easier to ignore the ever present fear that coursed through her veins. Stiffly Kagome fought both the urge to follow Logan and to flee to a corner of the room. "I understand Xavier-san, please let me know if I can help with anything." Kagome bowed her head then bolted from the room and back into Logan's.

**

* * *

  
SNP:** hey all sorry about the delay in this chapter..life distracted me I'm so sorry. anyways I hope you all liked it The next chapter is in the works and hopefully I don't get distracted again and you get it soon...On a side note I'm having trouble up loading my chapters I don't know why I'm having trouble but I am.....Has anyone else been having trouble?


	12. Chapter 11: Perhaps a beginning

_**Chapter 11: Perhaps a beginning  
**_

Day's turned to weeks quickly and before anyone knew it Kagome had been at the institute for a month and everyone had gotten use to her fear of others. So far only Kurt, Mr. MCoy and Logan could get with in reaching range of her with out her freaking and panicking. She was slowly getting better around the others as long as they didn't make any quick movements when she was around.

she was worst around storm and xavier for some strange reason. If Logan wasn't in the room with here when one or both of those adults where in the room she panicked. Mentaly she knew that they where nothing like the people that had held her prisoner, but her fears couldn't tell the differences and rose to that familiar uncontrollable level. She hated it every time that it happened and she felt guilty when it did because she could almost feel the sadness radiating from them.

"Logan?" Kagome asked hesitantly asked trying to pulled her mind away from her thoughts on the past weeks. "What?" he gruffly said slightly annoyed that she was hesitating around him about something. "Do you know when Charles will have my file ready?" she asked. She was excited about getting back out into the world. She had spent so long trapped that even just being out side on a regular basis as she had been was a glorious change for her.

"How the hell should I know." Logan said gruffly. "Now be quiet if your going to stick around." He then promptly seemed to drift off to sleep. with an amused sigh Kagome played with the idea of poking him with a stick until he acknowledged her, but decided she liked being in one piece. She kicked back and even began to drift off into a light slumber when she felt the semi-familiar nudge that was Charles Xavior.

Unlike the many times before she had started to get use to the feeling of another's mind touching her's but she still didn't like it. It was to familiar to when the child naraku had created had found the one small piece of darkness that had been in her heart. Just the thought of it brought a shiver to her. _Yes Professor?_ Kagome asked hesitantly in the fact of her dislike. _Ah kagome I'm glad you are getting more use to this._ Charles began proud of the progress the miko was making.

_Thank you Charles but was there a reason you contacted me this way? I would like to make this quick. _Her discomfort clearly showed in her thoughts back to him and her muscles had tensed due to her discomfort. _Ah yes, I understand. Anyways your first day of school is tomorrow, I've already spoken to Scott and Jean about taking you and showing you around the school._ Charles explained. _Thank you charles I'll make sure I'm ready then. _Kagome said back then blocked her mind off again from charles.

Looking to the sky Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed_. So today is the last peaceful day for me. I wonder what school will be like now. It's been so long since I even thought about school. _Kagome thought to herself. _I'm glad they are at least giving me a chance to right what got screwed up in my life. They are giving me a second chance._ Her thoughts where a little broken and jumped between memories and feelings as she looked forward to her new start.

* * *

**SNP:** ACK!! I'm so sorry every one this has been one hell of a chapter to get to you I had to re write it twice and it's a lot shorter than it originally was. I'm so sorry.....You see what happened was my laptops power cord decided it was going to try and catch things on fire by beginning to spark..yes it was sparking, So I don't have a laptop right now and I had to totally revamp my desktop so that it could even get on the internet. So CHapters are going to suck for a while I'm sorry....

But yea Just so you know This chapter has yet to reach my beta (I sent it to you all first as an apology) I know it's short but the new program on my comp is weird and doesn't show page breaks and I HATE that...I am searching for my microsoft word disk so that i can re-install my beloved word program...anyways here you go and I'm sorry just know I haven't forgotten about you all or about this story


	13. Chapter 12: Anxiety of school

**_Chapter 12: Anxiety of school_**

Morning came almost to quickly for Kagome. Fear and anxiety had made it hard for her to sleep, even in Logan's bed as she had been doing. Her first day venturing out into the actual world had finally come and Kagome was unsure that she would be able to handle it. It had taken her so long to finally relax, even if it was only a little bit, around the students of the institution and the thought of being out in the world opened knew fears for her.

She hadn't though about what she would do without the comfort of Logan beside her, or even the possibility of her being found. Nothing had brought up those thoughts before until now and it was hard for her to deal with that fear.

Kagome Shook her head trying to rid herself of her silent fears about what was to happen. She wanted to be able to look forward to the school day and finally learning what she had started to so many years ago. It was a calming thought that she would finally be able to get the education she had always wanted and yet hadn't been able to achieve. "Yo Kagome you gonna ride with us?" Kitty yelled at her braking her from her thoughts.

Logan snorted and gave the young mutant an annoyed glare, but said nothing more. His affection for Kagome had grown even more in their time together and he had truly started to care for her well being. "I'll give you a ride, no telling how many pieces you will end up in if you go with them." Logan said off offhandedly as he headed towards his motorcycle. Kagome gave Logan a grateful smile before yelling back at the teens. "Thank you but Logan's going to drive me."

"Your death wish." Kurt yelled back before the jeep sped off in the direction of the school. "We'll see you there then." Kagome giggled slightly at the teenagers antics before taking her place behind Logan on the bike. "Hold on." was the only warning she had before Logan whipped out of the garage and down the driveway. Instinctively Kagome wrapped her arms around Logans waist and held on for dear life.

She loved the feeling of freedom that she got when riding with Logan. It just proved to remind her of how relaxed she was around him. In no time they would be at the schools entrance and her peace would come to an end so she planned to enjoy it as much as she could.

And she was right within mere moments, and much to soon for Kagome's liking, they arrived at the busy entrance to the school. Logan stopped at the curb and waited for Kagome to get off of the bike, but once Kagome looked at the mass of students she was frozen in her spot.

Becoming annoyed at her lack of movement logan growled at show his annoyance to her and effectively got her attention away from the students that where staring at them in awe of the motorcycle. "Sorry." kagome whispered meekly, slowly getting off the bike, though she continued to almost cower towards Logan.

With another sound of annoyance, though he wasn't actually annoyed as he had become use to her, Logan got off the bike and walked Kagome into the school with the other mutants walking with them as if it was nothing new. "I'll show you to the administration office." Gene volunteered. Logan nodded his thanks, while Kagome barely registered anything over the sound of her pulse in her ears.

Calm down Girl you can do this, no one here knows you. Your save. Kagome repeated to herself in her head. She needed to control her fear, but this was seeming as if it was only going to set her back from the progress she had made. _Kagome remember you always have us, we will help you._ the gentle voice of Madriko whispered in her mind.

_I know my freaks are silly at this point but I just can't seem to get rid of them._ Kagome thought back, feeling weak and pathetic just as Inuyasha use to accuse her of. "I really am pathetic." Kagome whispered out loud, not having noticed that her and Logan where now standing in the office of the school. "Your only pathetic if you stop trying." Logan said back gruffly, startling Kagome into reality for the first time since she had gotten off the bike.

"I'm Sorry Logan, you must be getting annoyed at this by now." She apologized again. "hnn." was Logans only form of a reply, which was only a sound that really meant nothing, as Kagome had learned. His reply greatly calmed her nerves and she was able to finally face the adults in the office as they gave her strange looks. She gave them nervous smiles in return, but continued to cling to Logan.

Still giving Kagome weird looks one of the secretary printed out her schedule for the day. Hesitantly Kagome took the schedule from the woman and glanced over it. She had a business math class, history, Life science, English, PE and Archery while finally she had a free period. "May I see that Kagome? I'll see if anyone is in your classes." Gene asked as she reached for the paper that Kagome released willingly. Glancing over the sheet Gene thought of which classes everyone was in and when. "Well it looks like you will have Kurt in your English and history class. Bobby is in your science class along with Kitty. Spike is in your math and your history class as well. And I have PE with you, though it seems your the only one taking the Archery elective." Gene explained. "come on I'll take you to your first class but we need to go now if you don't want to get a tardy on the first day." Gene teased lightly trying to help Kagome come out of her shell.

Nodding Kagome reluctantly pulled away from Logan. "I wont be far." Logan gruffly said catching the fearful look she had thrown back at him. Kagome Flashed him a grateful smile then fallowed Gene back out into the slightly less crowded halls of the school. Taking a deep breath Kagome steeled her nerves as best she could.

Every time student brushed against her se would flinch away from the contact and force herself not to bolt for the nearest door. _They are only children they will not harm you._ She said over and over to herself trying to force the fear from taking over. "Well here you go Kagome history is your first class." Gene said breaking Kagome from her silent mantra. "Thank..." Kagome began her voice soft and hoarse. Clearing her throat of her fear kagome tried speaking again. "Thank you gene. I will see you later." Kagome gave a polite bow as she was use to in her country then entered the room quietly with almost no one noticing her entrance.

Kagome hoovered around the door until the teacher called the class into session, and only once everyone was seated did she even look for a seat. "Aw miss Higurashi I was told you might not make it to class today, I'm glade you could make it after all, Please come up and introduce yourself to your classmates." The teacher intstucted. Looking like a dear in headlights Kagome tentatively walked to the front of the class and nearer to an adult closer to the age of the ones responsible for the past ten years of torture.

Gulping Kagome faced the students, but never let the teacher out of her site. "Hello." She said so softly they had to strain to hear her speak. "I'm Kagome higurashi, it's a pleasure to met you." She then bowed her head as was the polite costumes she had grown up with.

* * *

**SNP:** hey all I'm really sorry about this delay really there is no excuse for me this time just shot me if you must. I am a horrible writer for making you all wait for such a short chapter, but hopefully now that I'm back on my laptop I will be able to write more often with less distractions...Hopefully...

anyways I'm sure some of you are wondering why I have kagome in high school instead of getting her GED or something similar, well that is because she looks like she belongs in high school and Xavier has figured that the socialization will help her over come her fear. And it's high school because that is the highest age group that kagome feels semi comfortable around, any higher and she see them as a possible researcher ready to begin the testing. I actually have all the reason figured out and why it would be such and it can get kind of complicated, so if you want the full reason please feel free to message me or leave me a review for it and I will try as best I can to get my thinking process down for you ^^ XD.


	14. Chapter 13: Feelings

**_Chapter 13: Feelings_**

That one class had strained Kagome immensely. It had taken everything she had not to bolt for the door every time the teacher walked down the isle, as he lectured the class on Edgar Allen Poe. The one thing that had helped her was the fact that Kurt was in her class and was seated next to her. Having the Furry mutant calmed her and made her feel slightly more secure in the confined class room.

Kagome spent the class period tensed and quiet. She never offered to answer any of the questions and when the teacher tried to get her to talk, she would sneak a pleading to Kurt save her. Just trying to focus on the lecture past her fear was hard enough for her. When the class had finally ended Kagome flinched as the bell rang and sat immobile in her chair until the class was empty except for her, Kurt and the teacher. Kurt had to pull Kagome out of her seat and guided her to her next class.

Each and every class had been gone with the same results, except for the fact that Bobby had just ditched her, while Kitty and Spike couldn't even touch her without getting zapped by her powers. Every time that happened Kagome would mumble a quiet apology and sneak away from their hands.

PE had been the worst as they where required to change. When Kagome had walked into the changing room behind Gene she wasn't really sure what she expected would happen. But once she saw that the other girls where changing and joking as they switched clothes she froze. "Since you don't have a gym uniform yet you can borrow my extra one for now. I'm sure it will fit you well enough as we are only playing soft ball right now." Gene offered not realizing that Kagome had stopped in her tracks.

"Kagome? Kagome?" Gene called not realizing what the problem was. Even Kagome wasn't quit sure why she had suddenly bolted from the noisy room. Gene had just started making her way to the terrified woman and was calling her name when she fled from the changing room.

Within moments Kagome as at the front of the school clinging to a tree. _Why? Why did I run? _She asked herself confused the jewel was strangely silent to her. Her hand drifted to her scarred back and realization dawned on her. Her scars would have been visible and questions would have been asked. Even the mutants didn't know about them, besides the older mutants. Gingerly she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt and reviled her slightly scarred arm. The scars where light and barely noticeable but she could pick out each and every scar and remembered just how she had gotten them all.

"Will this haunt me forever?" She asker herself soft. "You will always remember but in time the pain fades." a gruff voice said behind her startling her. Startled Kagome spun around only to find that it had been Logan. "You really didn't go far did you." Kagome tried to joke, a little nervous that he had just witness another one of her break downs. "hnn." was the answer she had expected to come from the generally quiet man.

"Logan please take me home, I believe I have stretched myself to my limits today." Kagome finally asked after a few moments of companionable silence between the two. Logan Nodded his consent to the situation and Kagome gave him a grateful smile as she shakily moved from the tree and towards the motorcycle. "Thank you." She said so softly that if it hadn't been for Logans mutant abilities he would never have heard her.

Why she thanked him so much Logan couldn't understand. It wasn't like he was going out of his way for her or anything and Charles had put her under his care until she could stand to be on her own. Logan was about to fallow her to his bike when Gene finally found Kagome and came running up to them.

"There you are, what happened?" The female mutant asked confused on why Kagome had bolted. "Leave her alone Red she needs time to think." Logan said blocking Genes path to Kagome. Silently Kagome watched their interaction for a little ways away. She saw the subtle bits of affection Logan paid to Gene and heard the faint bit of affection in the nickname. Then it dawned on Kagome, Logan was in love with Gene weather he knew it himself or not.

Kagome didn't understand how just that one thought sent a stab of pain threw her heart but it did. She hadn't felt that kind of pain since Inuyasha had last compared her to her incarnation Kikyo. She knew she would never be like Kikyo and she had come to accept that, but a stray thought had some how wormed itself into her mind. What if Gene was the new Kikyo. She was beautiful, smart and very talented in controlling her abilities. May be that was why her heart ached because she feared that it would once again be like that time so many years ago when she had almost drowned in a personal hatred.

_That has to be it_. She thought trying to convince herself knowing deep down that it was only a partial truth, but she latched on to it not yet ready to accept her attachment to the older mutant.

"Logan?" Kagome called softly pulling Logans attention away from the red headed mutant and back to her. "Hn." He grunted to Gene ending their short conversation. "come on Kid lets get you home." Kagome nodded her agreement and thanks.

* * *

"DAMN IT." Rasputin yelled again as X-23 defied him in the training room once more. The young genetically altered mutant was as defiant as the one the DNA had been taken from. "Calm down Ras, she probably just needs a break." Dr. Kathrin said defending the young mutant. "You, Kathrin, are to doting on the mutant. That is why she wont listen, not because she's tired."Dr. Rasputin argued back.

Kathrin sighed in exasperation at her coworker as she looked on at the young girl panting heavily in the training area. _Poor thing I had never wanted this to happen to you. _The female scientist thought to herself as the young genetically created mutant was forced into another battle.

"Father, I came across something very interesting today at the school." A young auburn haired teenager said as he walked into the house his family shared. "What was it Kevin?" An older red head asked from his position on a comfortable couch reading a newspaper. There was a woman that resembled the miko you and mother had painted." The teen answered. "She smelled strongly of nature and metal, with the heavy sent of fear heightening her scent."

The Red headed male Looked up sharply his Green eyes snapping to his son. "What?" he asked again in disbelief of what he was hearing. _It couldn't have been her, it just couldn't have been. The possibility is about a .01% chance._ He thought to himself. _I shouldn't get my hopes up again...but then again there is that possibility, no matter how small of a chance it is._ He finished thinking ignoring his son who was now fidgeting under his fathers scrutinizing gaze.

"Are you sure Kevin?" He asked one last time before making the calls to the people that should know. Many had been wondering and hoping to find her safe and sound. Kevin nodded his head still nervous about his fathers reaction. "That's all I need to know, could you get your mother for me, I must discuss this with her." Kevin nodded his one last time before dashing off to get his mother for his father.

"Kagome, is it really you this time?" The red headed male asked solemnly to himself. His attention no longer on the newspaper that was in his hands. "Please. Please let it be you this time." a silent tear rolled down cheek as he pleaded to some unknown entity that he had finally found her.

* * *

Unfortunately for Kagome the ride home had not been as calming as it had been the last few times. Her mind just couldn't get past the thought of the slight pain she had felt at the sight of Logan and Gene so comfortable with each other. _I can't keep thinking about this, it's not like some miraculous revelation is going to happen and I will suddenly understand what I had felt._ She thought getting more and more frustrated about the whole thing.

_WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT IT._ She screamed in her head at herself. Or at least she thought she had, until the deep, smooth and calm voice of Ryuukin flowed into her mind. _Little one do not worry so, the answer will come to you when you are ready to realize it. _The dragon demon said into her mind for her to hear alone. _But Ryuukin I am trying not to think about it._ Kagome argued back acting more like the teenager she was thought to be than the adult she actually was. _Young one, do not lie to yourself. You have been trying to forget about it not accept it. In time you will understand._ Ryuukin answered back being patient with this priestess. _That's no help Ryuukin_. Kagome almost whined in her head to the demon she looked up to.

Kagome was then left alone in her head now annoyed and frustrated. Trying to get her mind off of the incident Kagome looked up to finally pay attention to where they where, to find they had arrived back at the mansion. With a heavy sigh kagome got off the bike and walked to the house in silence.

It was out of character for her to just leave Logan by himself and with all the time Logan had spent with the woman the past few weeks He noticed. _What's eating her?_ Logan thought concerned for her even if he didn't realize it yet. She'll speak what's on her mind soon enough. He figured and with little more thought he made sure his bike was still in good condition then fallowed her into the mansion.

Finding that she was restless Kagome changed her clothes and quickly grabbed a bow, which had been supplied for her by Charles. Kagome had protested greatly on the generosity that the disabled man was showing her. He was already giving her a place to stay, allowing her to finish her education and was paying for food and clothes as it was. Plus she could make her own bow and once she had her powers back under control she would make her own, one that was laced with her power to reenforce the bow when she used it.

Finding a relatively isolated area that was still good for practicing her bow proved to be a bit of a challenge for Kagome but she had found one that was still on the grounds of the institute. "This should help clear my head." Kagome said softly to herself, still using little habits she had picked up while in the lab. The sound of her voice talking to softly to herself was a small comfort she had taken to.

Once she had found a suitable target kagome drew her bow, struggling only slightly as she had only been able to practice in the shikon those many years. She waited as the bow string brushed gently against her face, feeling the new bow and adjusting to it. Then once she felt she was positioned perfectly with the bow she let loose one of her miko power formed arrows towards her target.

The dead tree that she had taken aim at shook slightly at the impact of the arrow made of miko powers. The arrow left no mark on the tree and instead seemed to have been absorbed into the plant. Kagome readied several more times feeling out her new bow to see how it fired. The arrows seemed to drift slightly to the left once released from the bow and Kagome made the correct adjustments.

After several more shots of the purification arrows into the dead tree, at least that's what most thought it was, the tree seemed to become a more brown color than the greyish color it had been before. Small leaves began to grow on the once dead limbs and the dark burn slowly disappeared under a new layer of bark. Kagome Smiled softly as the struggling tree accepted her healing powers to restore it to it's former glory.

* * *

**SNP**: Hey all I'm so terribly sorry about the delay in this chapter considering it's spent most of this time about half way completed. Really I am sorry, life once again has taken control of me and when I'm not at work I'm sleeping and the damn crap has hit the fan at work. I've been promoted and now other stuff is going horribly wrong. *sighs* maybe writing this is just what I need to take my mind off my troubles. ANYWAYS I LOVE all of your reviews and your encouragement to write more. I'm working on chapter 14 right now. I had planned to upload both 13 and 14 together but I thought that might be a little mean seeing as you have already waited so long for just this chapter to be uploaded.

once again I"M SORRY and I hope you enjoy the chapter, I look forward to reading any reviews that I get. Thank you *bows*


	15. A taste of what's to come and an apology

**SNP**: I am so sorry everyone the past few months have been hell. Work has sucked my computer crashed and spent two months getting fixed by the time I got it back I was so tired and stressed from work my getting a ticket that all I wanted to do was sleep. Then finally I ended up getting a second job when things had settled down at my work. *sigh* so now I have even less time to write but please know that I haven't given up on this and even though posts are probably going to be becoming once a month if not less that I haven't forgotten about or given up on this story.

anyways on to the little teaser of what is to come. (I hope to have a nice long chapter for you all to read soon but we will see what I can get done)

* * *

**Chapter 14: Look it's still untitled XD**

Logan watched Kagome from behind several trees. Even though they where on the institutes grounds he didn't trust her to be safe, or for one of the kids to over step their boundaries with her.

At first Logan barely paid attention. He leaned against the tree and tilted his hat down to take a little nap, knowing his senses would alert him if needed, that was until the slight flash of light the arrows made caught his attention. There was something strangely hypnotic about watching Kagome firing the arrows. The elegant and practiced movement of her hands as she drew the bow and the arrow slowly appeared. And finally with a soft breath she would release the arrow, silently watching and calculating it's path, until it hit the tree not making a single sound beyond the snap of the string.

She was such a selfless person with a gift that should be cherished, but because of humans she had been turned into some sort of sick experiment. Logan snarled just at the thought of the same group of people that had turned him into an experiment had done to her. It was like a crime against nature. As Logan grew lost in his thoughts and his anger mounted a harsh growled passed his lips. It was no more than a whisper but it was just enough to catch Kagom's attention.

Becoming distracted the arrow disappeared before it had even reached the tree. "oh Logan I'm sorry I didn't realize you had fallowed me out here." Kagome said softly knowing that his heightened hearing would easily catch her words. "you don't have to worry about any of the students getting hurt, my powers can't harm humans." She said softly hoping that he would leave and also hoping that he would stay. "Hnnn, this just happens to be one of the few quiet places here is all." Logan answered gruffly.

"Ok..." Kagome knew that was just Logans way of brushing her off and saying he didn't mind her company. It brought a warm feeling to her when ever she heard the lone wolf seek out her company especially since she didn't like being away from him. "Logan?" Kagome asked after a long pause as she soaked up the peacefulness around them, until her mind brought her back to her problems. "Am I a burden to you?" She asked not really thinking about how she phrased her question to him.

Now logan was uncomfortable. He wasn't one to talk about his feelings, most of the time he just ignored any that wheren't accompanied by the thought of revenge, but he also knew that with the wrong words he could lose the simple comfort that he had gained around the young woman. He was now being forced to take a closer look into his feelings or risk losing one of his few comforts. So instead he staid silent letting the girl draw her own conclusion to the matter.

Several minutes passed and kagome grew anxious due to the silence. After several minutes had passed Kagome had started to regret asking that simple question. She knew Logan well enough to know that he would tell the truth or say nothing at all. It was rare to find him actually lieing and in those times it was mostly to keep the kids from getting into his business and getting hurt.

* * *

**SNP: **ok well there you go I do have more of this chapter coming for you and will post it as soon as I get it done and have the time once again i'm so sorry. I really value all of your input and your support of this story.


	16. I REGRET TO INFORM YOU

**ATTENTION IMPORTANT AN**

**I regert to inform you that between my two jobs and my attempt to go back to school as well as family issues and computer issues that I have lost all interest in completing this story. I have lost the files multiple times threw out the 2 years? now and had to keep rewriting it also add to the fact that my computer crashed 3 times and work I have no time to put the effort into writing that it requires of me. **

**If anyone would like to adopt this story I would be more than happy to let them, please just shot me a pm and I can give you all the ideas I had for farther into the story. (though I didn't have much of a set plot.)**

**once again I am terribly sorry for this **

**~SNP**


End file.
